Splitting Image
by Luna's Insanity
Summary: Jace was a normal eighteen year old looking for answers. Already suffering from voices to speech impairments, how will she react when she is mistaken for the country she just came to? Slowly coming out of her shell, she begins to make friends and starting to feel less lonely. Full summary inside. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Jace was a normal eighteen year old looking for answers. Already suffering from voices to speech impairments, how will she react when she is mistaken for the country she just came to? Slowly coming out of her shell, she begins to make friends and starting to feel less lonely. But now more things are beginning to appear and she is forced to figure out these secrets that many are hiding. Will she finally find the answers that have been hidden in the shadows for so long, or will she be overwhelmed with these questions?**

**A/N:** Quick warning, not bad, but Jace is not crying she will reveal what her problem is in later chapters. There will be some OOC but I will try and limit that. Any flames posted will be used to make pasta. XD

**Update: I'm fixing a couple of chapters for those who are new to this. They are not major changes, but some that I realized I messed up. Also there will be some OOCness throughout this story. Carry on.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. Just Jace and any other characters not found in the anime.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I just stood there looking at all the people that passed by. I swear there has to be a mistake. Apparently I have some German heritage but I don't think I do. I wish I still had my parents, at least they could tell me everything I need to know. I wish I had some family I knew of. I know I'm not going to find anyone here in Germany.

"Germany! I got lost here and got really scared. I'm glad I found you." I was found being hugged by some random stranger. He had a strong Italian accent. All I knew was that this guy was gonna kill me if he hugged me tighter.

"Let go… of me!" I was able to say before I was out of breath. He held on a little more then let go of me finally.

"Ve~ Sorry Germany. I didn't know your voice went high pitched when I hugged you." The Italian must have thought that I was his friend because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the hell…are you…talking about?" I turned around to face him. Once I did face him he became really scared.

"You are not Germany!"

"Wait! Who are you talking…about?" He ran away before I could finish my sentence. "Wait up!" I began to chase after him with my shoulder bag hitting against me. This is totally not like me, though. I was chasing a complete stranger, yet he thought I was someone else. Could it be that I was related to this person?

'_Damn this guy runs fast,_' I thought to myself. Thankfully I have very good endurance. I finally caught up to him only to be grabbed by someone else.

"Who are you?" This new person was definitely German because of his strong accent. Again he asked me the same question.

"Put me…down and I…promise…I will tell you…who I am." I tried to get a good look at him but my hat was blocking my view. He set me down and waited for my response. "Ok a…promise is a…promise. My name is…Jace Amrastine." I looked at him only to see myself but in a male version and he probably thought the same way when he looked at me. The man had short blonde hair, light blue eyes, a cross necklace like mine, combat boots like mine, too, and a blue uniform. The only thing that was missing though, was a hat.

"How the hell do you look like me?" The man pointed his finger at me. I just looked at the finger that was right in my face. "And how did you get a hold of my clothes?"

"What are you…talking about! I just came…here to learn about…my heritage when…your friend here came…up and hugged me. Then thinking to…myself that if I…have some…characteristics I might…have found family. But I didn't think…to find an exact…replica of me! Especially when they're…the opposite…gender! But apparently…I was wrong. I have no…family! So if you don't…mind telling me who…you are and how…_you_ look like…_me_ that would make…my day." I screamed at him. I didn't care if people were looking at me.

"Listen I don't know what is going on but you should probably calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! You don't…know what it's like…to be me. I have…no family. All I know is…that I have German…heritage in me. I thought coming here…would make a…difference. What a great way…to live here for…the rest of…my life." I sat down and began to cry.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can go have a drink." I noticed he sat down next to me and so did his friend. I looked at him confused.

"I'm not old…enough to drink." I then looked at him and this time he looked confused. "And besides…I'm good." Right after I said that my stomach growled. 'Great not only am I hungry but I have no idea where any restaurants are at and the fact I don't have the right currency is not helping either,' I thought to myself.

"How about I buy you lunch? As my apology for earlier, ja." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and nodded. Guess I made some new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Warning: People getting drunk. A little OOC in this Chapter. Switching between different POVs (you will know).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. Just Jace.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

We went into this bar and again I looked at him. "I'm not old…enough to go in…there." I stepped back. I looked straight into his blue eyes. '_Damn why does he look like me so much,_' I thought to myself again. I will have to get used to it.

"How old are you?" He looked back at me. He stood right in front of me making no difference in height since I'm one inch shorter than he was.

"I'm 18." I looked up at him only to see him smiling. "Why are you…smiling at me?" I backed up a bit giving the hint that I was uncomfortable. He took the hint at least.

"You are old enough to drink here. As long as you are 16 and older you can drink."

"Ve~ it's the same at my house, too." The other man said to me.

"I guess it…wouldn't hurt." The man let out a small chuckle. He began to walk inside. "Wait!" He turned around waiting patiently. "You never…told me your…guy's name." I looked down at the ground. I shifted my feet a bit.

"It's Germany." The other man said his name was Veneziano or Italy. I looked back up at them with a confused look. "I am this country." Germany looked me in the eye as if reading my mind. I nodded and followed the two into the bar. Once we were inside the smell of food filled my senses. "What would you like?" Germany looked at me.

"I don't know. There are…so many choices. I'll take…whatever…you recommend." Germany stared at me not expecting me to say that.

"Well wurst is good and so is schnitzel." He looked at me waiting for my choice. It took me a while to choose. They both sounded good to eat. I finally snapped back and answered him.

"How about…you make the choice? Surprise me." I smiled back at Germany. He went over and ordered. I took a seat at the bar and looked around. It was amazing being in a whole different country and being a part of their traditions. Germany came back and sat down next to me.

"I will be right back. Your food will come be out shortly, ja." Germany stood up and left. I watched him wondering where he was going until I noticed he went to the bathroom. I looked at Veneziano who had a smile on his face. Not long after he left my food came out with something I didn't expect.

"Here you go. One order of wurst, brötchen, and a pint of beer." The waitress gave me my food. It looked delicious, but I wasn't too sure about the beer. Before I could ask her about the beer she left. "This has got to be…a mistake. Is this for…Germany?" Veneziano shook his head side to side and told me that Germany got it for me. I just nodded back.

I began to eat my dinner, after I finished I started to get thirsty. I took the beer and looked at it, then began to drink some. Surprisingly it wasn't half bad. Putting the drink down I was startled by a new stranger.

"West what's the matter with you? Did you forget how to drink beer or something?" This person was definitely German as well, but I knew for a fact that it wasn't Germany. This guy was drinking way too much. He then turned me around and became wide eyed. "Hey you're not West. What did you do to my bruder?" Veneziano couldn't help because he was almost drunk and had no idea what was going on.

"Prussia, quit annoying Jace." Germany grabbed the albino man. Apparently Germany had some connection to this Prussia guy. "I am sorry Jace. This is my older bruder Prussia." I looked at his brother. He definitely had too much to drink and was now completely drunk. I looked back at Germany who was completely embarrassed by his brother.

"It's nice to…meet you…Prussia. I think I should…take my hat off…before anyone else…thinks I'm you." Germany looked at me with a confused look. I took off my hat showing my long blonde hair and my bangs. Germany, Prussia, and Veneziano looked at me with amazement. "What? You didn't think…that I had short hair…did you? I just got really hot…earlier and put…my hair up…and into my hat." I put my hat back on and took a sip out of my beer.

After about two hours I had a bit too much to drink. I guess Germany left his brother and carried me back to his house, because I don't remember anything after that.

… Germany's POV

Jace began to drink a little more than I expected, because she started to black out. Italy suggested that we should take her to my house since we didn't know where she lived. I said goodbye to my bruder and took Jace. I had to carry both Italy and Jace because the both of them were out. Thankfully it wasn't too far away.

I set Italy down on the couch making him wake up. He went into the guest room he usually slept in. I figured Japan was already asleep when I saw the door to the room he was sleeping in closed. I brought Jace to another guest bedroom and put her in the bed. I took off her shoes and hat and then covered her up. I grabbed her bag and put it in the closet making sure that no would look for it. Seeing that she was going to be asleep for a while in the morning I just left her a note on the nightstand and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally third chapter is up. **

**Warning: i don't know Maybe a little OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia just my character Jace.**

I inhaled deeply the fresh scent of clean laundry. It smelled wonderful. Then it dawned on me, I opened my eyes quickly finding myself lying in a bed. "Where the hell…am I?" I shot up into a sitting position only to grab my head. "Ow. Now I remember. Too much…to drink last night."

I got out of bed and found my boots. I put those on and went over to the window. I saw Germany outside as well as Veneziano and a different person. "How many people…does he know?" I then went back to get my hat when I found a note there.

"'Jace, I'm sorry…for the surprise but you…blacked out last night. Italy thought it would…be a good idea to bring…you to my house since…we did not know where...you were staying. By the time you…read this note I will already…be outside training Italy…and Japan and…having run laps. The bathroom…is down the hall…if you need to freshen up. I will see…you later, Germany.'" I read the note out loud like I usually did. "Huh, nice guy. Wonder if…he has any pain…killers to get rid…of this headache?"

I walked out of the room and found myself in a large hallway. "He should probably…be more specific where the…bathroom is." I began to open different doors until I found it. I went inside and opened up the medicine cabinet. "There you are. Please let…this get rid of…my headache." I opened up the bottle and drank two pills.

I came out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs. I found the kitchen and looked around. After a while I finally found a door that led going outside where the three were at. I decided to wait a bit until I saw them start to run. "I think I'll join…them since my…headache is pretty much…gone." After about five minutes I went outside and started running.

I found myself running next to an Asian man. "Hello you must be…Japan." He looked over at me with a startled look. "I'm sorry. I didn't…mean to scare you. Guess I'm not the only one…that gets scared easily."

"Hello. Who are you?"

"My name is…Jace Amrastine. I think I became…one of Germany and Veneziano's…friends last night." Japan smiled a bit. He seemed shy like me. How many people can act and look like me?

"You look a lot like Mr. Germany. Are you related to him?" He looked over at me. Surprisingly that question made me wonder.

"I don't think so. That would…be something though. I would have…some family." I looked down at the ground. I brushed my bangs behind my ear and looked back up. "Well I guess I'll…talk to you later, bye."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch…up and probably pass…them. I can run way…faster than this." I waved back at him and began running a little faster. I had finally caught up to Germany and Italy.

"Good morning…Germany. Hello Veneziano." I looked over at them and gave them a little smile. Germany was surprised to see me with the look he had on his face. Italy on the other hand was happy and waved back at me.

"You are up early. I would have expected you to wake up once we were back." Germany looked over at me quickly. He definitely has a strict personality but he is still nice.

"Thank you," I looked over at him. My voice was a bit quiet so I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"For what?" He did hear me. '_Wow, he must have good hearing,_' I thought to myself. Not even I could hear myself, and I was the one who spoke.

"You let me stay…at your house. Not many… people would do that… to a stranger." I took a deep breath and continued to talk. "I don't know…too many people. I've always been on…my own since I…was little. How about we…talk about this later?" I began to run at my own pace which was pretty fast.

"Come on! Tell me, how…many laps do I…have to run?" I turned around and ran backwards. Veneziano looked over at Germany. Germany finally answered me.

"We need to run six laps. You can run three if you want." He raised his voice a bit for me to hear.

"That's it! That's…too easy! I can…run more than that. How about…I stop when you…guys are done?" I turned back around and began to run until I was out of their sight. It felt good to run for fun.

… Germany's POV

I was surprised to see Jace up so early. I would have expected her to sleeping all the way to noon. She must have a strong body. We began to talk a little until she wouldn't speak about her life.

She avoided that by running a little faster. The way she ran made me wonder a little, if she can run this fast then it wasn't a coincidence that she almost caught Italy yesterday.

"Come on! Tell me, how…many laps do I…have to run?" She turned around and ran backwards while speaking. Amazing how she could do that with ease. I glanced over at Italy who looked at her then at me saying nothing.

"We need to run six laps. You can run three if you want," I said making sure she could hear me.

"That's it! That's…too easy! I can…run more than that. How about…I stop when you…guys are done?" After she finished talking she turned around and ran. It wasn't long until she was out of sight. I stopped in amazement of how fast that took.

"She runs very fast." I noticed Japan was next to me. "She speaks very slowly for some reason." That was true, she did pause when she would speak.

"I have noticed. We can ask her once we finished our laps." I heard Italy whine a bit but I ignored it. I was curious to know why Jace paused when she spoke.

Every lap we did Jace would pass us once or twice. Once we finally finished we found Jace coming over and stopped.

"How many laps did you run?" Japan went over and looked at her. She looked like she never ran. I thought she would be out of breath like Italy was.

"I don't know. I lost…track after six." We looked at her astonished at what she said. "I could have done…more, you know."

"Can we eat now?" Italy finally said something. Since we met Jace he's been a little quieter. I think he's afraid of her, but he is getting use to her.

"Ja, we can eat now." Italy was happy I said yes. He ran inside cheering, while the rest of us followed. I glanced behind only to find Jace moving her head side to side the stopped quickly. She then looked up at me and gave an awkward smile then looked back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew someone could actually catch Italy? Well then more answers will come in the fourth chapter. I really hope you like this story.<strong>

**Reviews=3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples. I know I haven't updated but heres the 4th chappie. I am currently working on chapter 5. And to Akemi713 question: Think about it this way. Every odd number lap she passed them once and for every even number she passed them twice. I will try to answer any questions but of couse none that will spoil. And keep a look out for my oneshot story including Grampa Rome! It is hillarious. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia just my own characters and anyone else that doesn't appear in hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Once I walked into the house I could smell marinara. "It smells really…good. What is…Veneziano making?" I looked up to see Germany and Japan looking at me. "What's wrong with…you guys?"

"Can we ask you a question?" I looked over at Germany and nodded. Right after I nodded Veneziano came up and gave us pasta. "We were wondering why you pause whenever you speak?" Germany looked at me as he spoke. I looked over to see Japan and Veneziano waiting for my answer.

"I have a speech…impairment. It's getting better…though. I used to…stutter a lot when I…was little. If I don't pause…then I will stutter…a bit." Veneziano handed me a fork after I finished speaking. "Danke Schön." Everyone just stared at me.

"You speak German?" Germany looked at me. I didn't know how to speak any foreign language. I never realized that I spoke a different language. I would always speak something out from my mind.

"No. I don't know any…German," I answered him.

"You said 'thank you' in German," Germany replied back to me.

"I've always said what…comes to my mind. No one has ever…told me anything." I began to eat my food. "This is really…good, Veneziano."

"Grazie!" Veneziano smiled at me. He was always in a cheerful mood. I noticed Germany was going to ask me something when Veneziano spoke again. "Hey Germany! Ve~ Can we bring Jace to the next world meeting?"

"A world what?" I looked at the three

"A world meeting is where all the countries come together discuss problems that are happening," Germany said. "It gets pretty tough. Many nations begin to argue and fight over the past."

"Especially with England-san, France-san, and America-san." Japan finally spoke up.

"I use to live in…the U.S.," I said quietly while I took another bite of my food. I would mostly wander the streets. I only liked to be by myself or one of the friends I had. "Anyways, can I go…to this world meeting?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Germany glanced away.

"But Germany…" I stopped Veneziano before he said anything else. I pointed at myself and he immediately smiled taking the hint. It was so strange for me to have a friend this way. Usually people would continue on talking, but he let me speak.

"Please Germany. I wanna…meet the other countries. I think it…would be fun. I did get an "A" in…history. Besides, I've been in some…tough fights before. If anything happens…I can defend myself." The three looked at me with shock expressions. _'Damn why did I just say that,'_ I thought to myself.

"Why were you in…" Japan was about to comment but I interrupted him.

"I rather not…talk about that." I tried to say as fast as I could. Veneziano was about to say something too but someone had walked into the room. And by someone I mean Prussia.

"Hey West! I see you don't have a hangover from last night." Prussia was speaking loudly and seemed he would start yelling. He didn't notice me at first, but when he turned around he was a bit surprised. "Hey it's you! Jade, right."

"Its Jace bruder," Germany said with an annoyed tone.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Prussia looked back at me. Here we go again with my name.

"Not really. It can be…a girl's name, too." I looked at him in the eyes. He just gave me a confused look. He then walked up to me with a cheeky smile.

"Sure it is!" He spoke loudly again. Then he slammed his hand onto my left shoulder. That was not a pleasant feeling for me.

"OW!" I screamed only to discover that I jumped right out of the chair I was sitting on. I found myself sprawled across the floor grabbing my shoulder to ease the pain, but I still felt the stinging sensation. I was surrounded by the four of them trying to bring me out of my state. I finally came back to reality when Veneziano tossed a glass filled with water on me.

"Ve~ Jace are you all right?" Veneziano stood there with the glass still in his hand. I just stared at him and at the others. I pulled myself to a sitting position and looked back at my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I scraped my shoulder…a couple of weeks ago. It kind of left…a good bruise." I began to stand up with the help of Germany. I noticed Prussia coming towards me to apologize. "You don't need to…apologize. You didn't know." I looked back to see Japan and Veneziano staring at me in disbelief. "What is it this…time?"

"Ve~ you look like Prussia, too," Veneziano said while I looked at him confused.

"He is right. Your hair is almost the same color as Prussia's," Japan spoke up.

"So? My mother had…pale blonde hair." I began to dry my face off. "Hey Germany, what did…you do with my bag…I had yesterday?"

"It would be in the closet of the room you were sleeping in," he said.

"Thanks." I went upstairs back to the room I was in. I looked around when I found the closet door. I took my bag out and looked through the wad of clothes I had.

"Why did I just…put these in wads?" I started to search for some new clothes to wear. I finally decided to wear a light blue three quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of cargo pants. I then scavenged my bag looking for my hairbrush until I found it. "Ow, ow, ow. Damn these stupid…knots."

"**Oh, don't say that. Why do you ignore the fact Germany and Prussia may be related to you?" **That voice was back. It was always a female voice but I never knew who. She always spoke mostly of family matters. Germany almost caught me speaking to her this morning, but I stopped it at least.

"What the hell do you want…this time? You stay away from me. I don't need…you here." I spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear me.

"**Are you beginning to cuss me out again. Oh, you never learn do you? I will always be here no matter what you do." **I needed this to stop before it got out of hand.

"Please go away," I begged her.

"**NEVER!" **She yelled back causing me to scream.

Germany's POV:

Before Jace left I noticed her facial expression. She looked angry. Not at Prussia though, but at something else. I put the thought aside and began to think about what she said earlier. It wasn't long before Prussia spoke.

"Did you notice that she said 'had' instead of 'has'." I was surprised that Prussia noticed the same thing as I did.

"Maybe it was a mistake," I said. I looked at Italy and Japan who just stared. Italy hen brought the world meeting again. I was about to answer him when the four of us heard Jace scream. I was the first running upstairs with the other behind me.

I opened the door only to find Jace kneeling on the ground staring blankly, but it seemed as she was fixed on something we couldn't see. She never looked up to see us or never even knew we were in the room.

Prussia walked over to her and knelt down to be eye level with her. She still didn't move. He then poked her which didn't cause a reaction. "I think she's dead," he said.

"What are you talking…about?" Jace asked while blinking her eyes a couple of times. "Quit poking me!" Jace looked at Prussia while smacking his hand away.

"What happened?" Japan spoke up while he stood right next to her.

"I simply kicked the…floor and jumped up so…it wouldn't kick me back." She looked at us her voice sounding sarcastic.

"I don't understand," I said.

"I tripped damn it. Ok quit…crowding me." She jumped up and backed away a bit.

"Are you claustrophobic," Japan asked.

"After a while, yes." Jace spoke as she began to brush her hair. "Crap!" She tugged her brush backwards trying to get it off something. "Can someone help me…get this off my necklace?"

Prussia was the first to walk up to her. He began to help her but immediately stopped. "West, look at this." He looked at me with a stunned expression. I walked over and found what he was looking at. "Look at her necklace. Where did you get this necklace?" It was the same as ours. I saw the chain yesterday but didn't know what the design was.

"I've had this for as…long as I can remember." Jace replied still tugging at her hair. "Can you just help…me out?" We finally got her untangled.

The rest of the day we just talked and getting to know each other. Jace refused to speak about her parents and her personality. She later told us that she was looking for a place to sleep and would soon be leaving. I allowed her to stay since she wouldn't know any of the places here. Later on I thought about the world meeting, thinking that she already knows us, she could meet the other nations as well.

* * *

><p><strong>You have figured out why Jace was nodding in the last chapter.<strong>

**Correct me if I have any grammar errors. I try to fix them all but alas I am only human.**

**Reviews=3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah chapter 5 is up. I will admit I started to get writers lock on this. Chapter 5 didn't go as I planned it to be. Since its done though now chapter 6 will (hopefully) go as I want it to. Oh and when I was looking at how many hits I received in this story over 100. You guys made me soooo happy I was almost crying happy tears. Enough chit chat lets get to the story.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Hetalia only Jace and if you aleady looked down Katrina.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Buzz! Buzz!... Buzz! Buzz!_

"Hello?" I spoke into my cell phone groggily. Germany told me the day before that I can stay at his house since I had nowhere else to go. Now the only thing that was bothering me was who was calling me at five in the morning?

"You better have a good reason why you haven't called me yet Anna!" I only know one person in the world who called me by my middle name that person was…

"AUSSIE! Crap! I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine mate. I was just joking with you. So have you found a place to stay?" My friend Katrina was always playing jokes on me. I told her when I arrived I would call her, but like always I forgot.

"Well you could sort of…say that." I got out of bed and began to walk down stairs. Once I hit the last step I made my way to the kitchen. When I arrived Germany was there and scared me. "Oh my God! Ger- I mean."

"Anna what happened? Did you hurt yourself," Katrina spoke frantically on the other line.

"No. My friend just scared me." I looked at Germany who was equally as surprised to see me.

"Who are you talking to?" Germany looked at me.

"Is that a boy I hear?"

"Too m-many people t-t-talking at once." I started to stutter. I could hear Katrina laughing in the background while Germany looked at me in confusion. "What time is it…over there, Aussie?"

"About eleven," she said while still laughing. "Before I forget what's the address of the place you're at?" I looked up a Germany who had no idea what to say. "My guess with you being quiet is you have no idea. Can you put me on speaker?" I did as Katrina told me to.

"Ok you're on speaker." I heard something move in the background once I set the phone down.

"I'm fine!" This time I was the one that was laughing. I knew she could be such a klutz. "So mate, you gonna tell me what your friends name is?"

I could feel my stomach twisting. How could I tell her who Germany was? I looked over at him who just stared at my phone. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said. He looked back at me at my surprised reaction. It was scary to say or think but it was as if he could almost read my mind somehow.

"So Ludwig, can you tell me the address so I can send Anna's things?" She said as if they had been friends for a long time.

"Anna?" His face scrunched up in confusion. I just realized that I never told him my middle name.

"Anna is my middle…name. Katrina has called me Anna ever…since we met and I called her…Aussie since she moved from…Australia." I looked away. I felt so embarrassed, I didn't even pay attention to Germany who was currently telling Katrina the address.

"Thanks mate. I already have your stuff so I'll send it tomorrow."

"Did you get my notebook?" I asked her completely forgetting Germany was in the room.

"Yes. Well I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" With that she hung up. She was hiding something and I knew it. Usually I was the oe who would say goodbye first.

"So that was your friend?" He went over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee while grabbing another cup for me.

"Yeah, her name is Katrina Hall. Thanks." I took hold of the cup. **"Ask him."** He filled up the cup. "I was wondering," "I was thinking," we both spoke at the same time. He gestured for me to go first. "I was wondering if you would…teach me German. I mean if you…want to. I took Spanish all through…high school." I took a sip out of my coffee. He was pretty shocked at my request. If I'm going to be staying here the least I could do is learn German. How hard could it possibly be?

"I don't mind. And as I was saying earlier, I was thinking of letting you come to the world meeting." When I heard this I literally choked on the coffee I was drinking. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy. Your serious, though?" I looked at him still clearing my throat.

"Well it is up to you. If you do want to come you would need to wear something nice," he said bluntly.

"Do you mean a dress?" He nodded at my question. "Oh how I hate dresses…with a passion." I curled my fingers up as if I was strangling someone. "Would dress pants work?" I looked back at him my hands still strangling the air. He stayed quiet. "My guess is no." I threw my hands down. I don't even own any dresses. The other thing that bothered me was, where was I going to get a dress.

"Well if we can wake up Italy we can head over to his home. He told me that he wants to buy you a dress." He said while he got up. Again with that freaky mind reading thing. That just makes me wanna… I don't even know what it makes me want to do. It's just freaky.

"So do you want me to make breakfast while you wake up Veneziano?" I haven't made something in a while. I always love to cook or bake different things. It's sometimes a stress reliever. And right now I need to get that freaky mind reading thing out of my mind. He just nodded his head and walked off to wake up Veneziano.

I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up. Looking around I founds some blueberries. I decided to make some blueberry pancakes thinking it would be a perfect treat. I grabbed the rest of the ingredients and began to mix the batter. Drifting away to my job I was doing I was pulled back to reality when I heard Veneziano scream. I saw him running into the kitchen. "Stop!" He immediately stopped and looked at me.

"Ve~? What are you making?" He was about to taste the batter. I was going to smack his hand away lightly but unfortunately I still had my hand on the whisk. When I flung it up some of the batter fell on his face. "Ve~?"

"I'm sorry." I began to wipe the batter away from his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Once that was done I turned on the stove and waited for it to heat up. Once it was hot enough I began to make the pancakes. Finishing my work I called everyone telling them breakfast was ready. Prussia came out of nowhere with three dogs behind him when I finally noticed there was a basement. Japan and Germany were soon to follow with Germany putting the three dogs outside for a bit.

We all finished breakfast and I received comments on how delicious it was. Germany took my plate and walked off to the sink. I stood up and began to walk to my room to change clothes. I was almost out of the kitchen when Germany called me back.

"Did you clean up here?" He asked with a shocked face as well as everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm sort of a neat…freak. So I'm gonna change now. Then we can head over to…your place." I said while pointing at Veneziano. I smiled at them and then walked off. They were pretty surprised when I smiled again because all they've seen was either an awkward smile or a very small smile.

I arrived at my room and looked at what I had. I put on a pair of jeans that were a bit big on me, a loose fitting t-shirt, and of course my combat boots. I brushed my hair back making sure not to get tangled again and put it into a lose ponytail. Once I was satisfied I made my way downstairs. Veneiano began dragging me towards the door with Germany and Prussia behind. "You coming Japan?" I asked him before Veneziano dragged me outside.

"No, I refuse to ride when Italy-kun is driving." He said while backing up.

"Alright. Ah! Veneziano y-you're gonna p-pull my arm o-off." With that the four of us were in a convertible that surprisingly fitted all of us. Germany and Prussia sat in the back while I sat shotgun. And then we were off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Soo we find out Jace knows Spanish. And Katrina is from Australia. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I will try my best to answer them without of course spoiling the story. Thanks again for reading this. You make me sooo happy.**

**Reviews=Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I finally finished. Last chapter I noticed I missed a couple of words and began to flip out. Anywho thankyou for reviewing last chapter. I'm so glad I finished this chapter. Between school and other things it gets time consuming. And the fact that I also hurt my knee by just standing up doesn't help. It hurt if I bend or straighten it so I'm in pain all the time. Oh, well. **

**Warning: There is some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just Jace and any other people that don't belong in the series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Not even five minutes on the road and Veneziano was already driving like a maniac. Prussia and Germany were death gripping the back seat ad I was beginning to get use to his driving. I could hear Germany yelling at Veneziano to slow down, but I pretty much ignored his remarks. I thought to myself why would Japan pass this offer up? I was having a blast! I put my hands up in the air and began to laugh. Then I noticed someone yelling behind us.

"Hey who's that person back there?" I noticed a blonde man yelling at Veneziano. He then pulled out a shotgun. Veneziano went faster than before (if it was even possible) screaming something about Switzerland. About twenty minutes later we were in Veneziano's country. Once he found a spot to park the car we all got out. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" I exclaimed while laughing. I received a 'no' from both Germany and Prussia.

We began walking around while Veneziano talked about different stores that sold "pretty" dresses. Not paying any attention I saw something fly right towards us, and by right towards us I mean at me. I was able to catch it luckily only to find out what it was. "Why did I just catch a…tomato?" The three turned around to face me. Germany was going to say something but was interrupted by someone yelling and charging at me.

"Go away you damn potato bastard!" He was about to punch me but I caught his fist in time and twisted it a bit. He was pretty shocked when he noticed what I did. "Che cazzo! Who the hell are you?"

"I should be asking…the same thing," I told him. He was about to say something else but Veneziano interrupted him.

"Ve~ Fratello, this is Jace. Jace this is my older brother Romano. He's the south part of Italy and I'm the north. He spent a lot of time with our Big Brother Spain so he's always in a bad mood. Say hi Fratello!"

"Why the hell do you look like the damn potato bastards?" I was shocked to hear what he said. "Why did you-. Never mind. I don't want to know. So, how is this dress thing…going to work out? I mean I-" Again someone interrupted our conversation. But the strange thing was, was that I recognized this voice.

"Jace? Jace Amrastine is that really you? Oh, it is you! Look how much you've grown." It was my old therapist Ms. Anderson. She was a close friend to my parents, until she moved because of her work. "Ms. Anderson, what a surprise to…see you here." I looked over to see the guys looking at Ms. Anderson.

"Yes a small world indeed. I see you still have your speech impairment. But let's leave that subject aside. Who are your friends?"

"Oh, well this is…Ludwig Beilschmidt and his brother-" thankfully Prussia interrupted me before I made fool of myself. "I'm the most awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Next was Veneziano turn. "Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my older brother Lovino!" I heard Romano mumble something but ignored him.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Oh, Jace before I forget," she started of _'Please, please don't say what I think you'll say,'_ I thought to myself. "How are your parents doing?" She didn't know. Dammit! I could feel the tension rise up. "There dead." My voice was barely audible. "I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it again," she said.

"They're dead. My, my parents dead. They died in a…car accident. I-I was in the b-back seat. They d-d-didn't see the car c-coming. It h-happened so fast. When the ambulance a-arrived they t-told me the news. As m-much as I w-w-wanted to cry, I couldn't. The scar s-still haunts me, the one on m-my shoulder and the o-one in my m-mind."

I was surprised when Veneziano pulled me into a hug. I usually pulled away when people hugged me, but instead I accepted it. Strange thing was the tears still refused to come out. Ms. Anderson apologized, but I told her it was fine. After a little more talking she had to leave. We said out farewells and I was left with the four nations.

Germany's POV

When the news of Jace's parents being dead hit me I was shocked. It would explain why she never mention or stay away from the topic. I was also surprised she lied about the wound on her shoulder. Come to think of it, she paused a bit before explaining what happened. She said goodbye to Ms. Anderson and stood there for a while.

"Jace are you-" I began.

"Please just drop it." She said quickly.

"Jace why didn't you tell us?" Prussia was being sympathetic for once.

"I don't want t-to talk about it!" She shot out but controlled herself a bit. "Let's toss that subject aside…and go back to looking for…a dress," she said while forcing a smile. Italy smiled and began to show her different shops not having a clue what he was doing. The rest of us followed the two and listened to Italy talk.

"Why is he even buying her a dress?" Romano glared his brother. "She is coming to the world meeting with us," I simply replied back.

"She's what? She's a human! She shouldn't-" He began ranting until Jace shut him up.

"I shouldn't what? I shouldn't know that…you guys are countries? You remind me of and old…friend of mine. A boy I met a long…time ago. He said that I shouldn't…let people judge me and always…look on the bright side. It was really good advice, too. He always reminded me of…a hero in disguise," she said while smiling a true smile.

"What was his name?" Prussia asked her.

"He told me to call him…Al. Now I have a question for…you guys." Her face then became serious while we all stared at her. "Do any of you know…anything about dress shopping…because I sure as hell don't?" She said with her smile returned back to her face.

"Ve~ I can call Hungary. She's really nice and she can help us." Italy exclaimed and began to call said nation. Jace just stared at him not knowing what to do. "Ve~ She said she'll be here soon."

"Please tell me you told her I was here!" Prussia exclaimed, but Italy just shook his head side to side. "Verdammt, not awesome! I'm so dead!"

"Hey, where's my wallet?" Jace asked while looking through her pockets. Hopefully Hungary will be here soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Whole bunch of questions now. Poor Jace, I kept telling my friends I was writing such a depressing part. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review! XD<strong>

**Luna out!**

**Update as of 3/23/14: PLEASE READ THIS DOWN HERE! The accident is a crucial part and so is the therapist. Ms. Anderson was her therapist before the accident as you already know. The thing that I forgot to mention is that she wasn't a therapist for her speech impairment, but for another speech problem she had, which really wasn't an impairment.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating in a while. T_T I did have fun writing this chapter though. I will warn that there is some OOCness happening. I am just happy that I finally got chapter 7 done.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Hey where's my wallet?" I began searching through my pockets for it. I then noticed something shine in Romano's hand and instantly noticed my wallet. He pickpocketed me and I didn't notice. Katrina has tried countless of times to pickpocket me and always failed. But Romano, he did it with ease. "You jerk!" I ran to get it back but he turned around and looked through it more.

"What the hell is this stuff?" He began taking out my money from my wallet. He put it back in then took my driver's license out. "Jace Anna Amrastine. Birthday is October third. Height is five feet and ten inches. You and your stupid American system. Let's see, weight is-" He didn't finish because I had jumped onto his back trying to get my wallet back. "Ah! Get off of me!" He yelled while trying to remove the grip I had him in.

"Give me back my wallet!" I yelled straight into his ear. I could hear Prussia laughing in the background and Veneziano freaking out and asking Germany to stop us. Germany, on the other hand, had no intension on splitting us up. Our fight went on for a good ten minutes until we both noticed someone.

"Ve~! Hungary! You're here!" Veneziano ran over to said nation. While I was distracted, Romano took the initiative and pushed me off. I landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow! Jerk!" I shot him a glare. His reply was simply flipping me off and I did the same back. He began to turn red once I did said action. He actually looked cute when he was blushing. Gah! What am I saying! He stole my wallet for crying out loud! How can I think he's cute?

"Are you alright?" The female nation, who was Hungary asked while helping me up. "Peachy. Someone just stole…my wallet," I said while snatching my wallet back. "Oh and I'm Jace." She gave me a cheerful smile. "It's nice to meet you Jace. I'm Hungary."

"Even though she's psychotic!" Prussia mumbled. Then out of nowhere he was smacked in the face with a…frying pan? I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Ow! How is that funny?" He looked at me while holding his nose.

"Do you really want me…to answer that?" I looked at him. Receiving no answer from him I turned and looked at Hungary. "So what kind of dress do you…have in mind?" We began to talk about different types and designs, while leaving the boys to follow.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hungary, Veneziano, and I looked at different styles of dresses. Many of them did not suit my taste. Just to make this clear, I do hate dresses and wearing them, but some of the designs are really amazing and that's mostly what I like about them. Prussia had thrown in some short, and I mean very short, dresses into the pile, but when Hungary noticed he received a couple of hits with the frying pan. Romano kept yelling at Germany the whole time, so I decided to leave them be.

We had finally narrowed our choices to three dresses: a dark blue strapless dress, an emerald colored one that looked like a tank top on top, and a sea green with a light tint of blue spaghetti strap dress.

I was putting on the sea green dress on last. The other two didn't look good on me. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress went a little past my knees. I took my pony tail out and looked at myself more.

"Jace, do you want to try these shoes on? They might look good with the dress." I was handed a pair of silver stilettos. I walked out and looked at Hungary, Veneziano, and Romano. I slipped on the shoes and held on to the wall for dear life.

"Can you even walk on those?" Romano asked while staring down at my feet. "Flats, definitely flats," Hungary said. Hungary left the room with Veneziano close by. I heard another whack outside and smiled again. I looked at Romano who was turning a cute shade of light red. He was cute when he wasn't trying to steal my wallet.

I began to take off the stilettos but somehow ended up tripping on my feet. I began to fall backwards, and tried to catch something. The closest thing I could catch was Romano.

Romano's POV

That girl, Jace was it, came out wearing the last dress. Veneziano had dragged me to the back with him and Hungary. I guess it was better than being out there with those damn potato bastards. I looked back at Jace and noticed when she put on the shoes she was balancing on the wall.

"Can you even walk on those?" I questioned while looking at her crooked feet. Before she could answer Hungary spoke. "Flats, definitely flats." She walked out and Veneziano followed. I was left alone with her in the room. She looked beautiful, though. The dress had shown the scar on her shoulder, but she still looked beautiful.

That doesn't mean I like her! She's psychotic and has major anger issues! I could feel my face heat up and I tried to turn. I noticed that she was beginning to fall from the shoes. Before I could do anything, she fell on top of me. Well she mostly wrapped her arms around my neck for support. Our faces were a few centimeters apart and we just stared at each other. Her face began to turn a dark shade of red.

We then heard Hungary and Veneziano coming back. Her eyes widened and she pushed me away. Surprised by her reaction she stumbled back to the dressing room. She closed the door quickly but opened it again. "Sorry," she said then closed the door after she spoke.

"Ve~ We're back!" Veneziano exclaimed while Hungary was right behind him, holding a new box. "Ve~? Where's Jace?"

"I'm in here. Here are the shoes." She opened the door then put the shoe box on the ground really fast. Hungary handed her the new pair. "Thanks." A couple minutes later she came out.

"Did you do a little braid?" Hungary looked at the single braid on the left side and Jace nodded. "It's cute. Let's go show Germany and Prussia how you look." We all went out to see the potato bastards.

Every now and then Jace looked at me but averted her eyes somewhere else when I looked back. After a while of talking she decided to get the dress. She went back to the dressing room to change. The others just talked but I stared at the doorway that led to the dressing room. Jace then came out and looked at me.

"Hey Jace, wanna get something eat?" Prussia was about to put his arm around Jace's neck, but she moved away with a frightened look on her face. "Sure," she said. She then walked up to the other potato bastard. "Hey Germany, do you think you…can help me get the right…currency?"

"Ja, we'll be right back." After that they walked off. Veneziano got the dress and we headed over to a nearby café.

* * *

><p><strong>Did any of you see that coming? Just wait for more. And I am trying my best to keep up with this story. Between school and my stupid knee that still hurts like crazy I've been trying my best to stay focused.<strong>

**Reviews=Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello peoples. I'm sooo sorry for the late delay. But don't worry I will not give up. I had fun writing this chapter...sort of. And as of today (May 14, 2012) I only have less than two more weeks of school. I also have to get surgery at the end of this month as well. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia only Jace and Katrina.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"We're back," I said while taking a seat. I listened to the others talk about their life. On occasion I noticed Romano looking at me. I tried to ignore him and looked for something to do. It wasn't long until I jumped up from my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"What the hell was that?" Romano asked while everyone else stared at me. I pulled out my phone, which was still ringing, and looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Katrina.

"Speak," I said into the phone. The others were still staring at me. "POP QUIZ!" Katrina yelled into the phone. I was waiting on the random pop quizzes she usually gave, mostly on history or geography. I learned a long time ago that if I don't answer she will tell me wrong the whole day, unless she asked me another question. "Name the desert located in the southern part of Australia!" She exclaimed.

"Who the hell is that?" Romano looked at me in confusion. "Hey that's not Ludwig's voice. Who is that?"

"His name is Lovino Vargas. Anyway, the answer to your question…is the Great Victorian Desert."

"Correct! Yeah…" She paused for a while. She forgot what she was going to say, and I face palmed myself. "You were saying?" I began to walk off into the café. "Oh, right! So I sent out the package. It should arrive their next week.

She began to talk about the different items she sent. While she was talking I was ordering a gelato. "Grazie," I said to the cashier.

"Was that Italian? Where did you learn Italian? I thought you were in Germany," Katrina said while I began eating.

"Yes it was Italian. I learned it from Lovino's…brother, Feliciano." I walked out of the café and walked back to the table. That's when I noticed something in Romano's hand… again. "You got to be kidding me."

"What's going on?" Katrina sounded a bit worried. "Hey, I'm going to call…you back. Better yet, text me later." With that said we said our goodbyes and hung up. I put my phone back in my left pocket and checked my right.

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered. I walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder, and yanked him back long with the seat. "What the hell is your problem?" I said to him through gritted teeth. He stared back at me with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Hand over my mp3 and…I won't severely hurt you." I set down my gelato on the table and the held out my hand.

He set my mp3 on my hand and then crossed his arms. I put it back in my right pocket then grabbed my gelato again. "Damn psycho bitch," I heard Romano mumble. Now he's done it.

"Excuse me? Now I don't have a problem with…you calling me psycho, but calling me a…bitch, now we have…a problem." I glared at him and he stared back at me, almost trying to look tougher than me, which he failed at. He finally got up and began to walk away. Veneziano ran up to him but had tripped.

We all got p and ran up to them. "Oh. My. God," was all I could say. What I saw was just plain strange. Their hair curls had become tangled. I was about to help get the knot out but Romano smacked my hand away. "Don't touch it," he growled. I tried the best I could no to smack him for that.

"I'm trying to help you," I said back. "Well we don't need your damn help." What the hell is wrong with him? It's just hair! "We could hit their heads together and see if that could work!" Prussia exclaimed proudly, which he received another smack from Hungary's frying pan.

"And risk them getting…brain damage? I don't think so," I said back while smiling at Hungary for hitting him. I then turned back to the Italian brothers. "Now either I can help you two…get that knot out, or I can…give you a haircut."

"NO!" The both yelled. "Then let me help you," I said back while glaring at Romano. I knelt down and began undoing the knot. "Chigi," Romano tried to mumble while Veneziano was covering his face.

After a couple of minutes, I finally got their hair untangled. I noticed the two were blushing like crazy. "Well that should do it," I said and turned around.

"Ve~ Germany can we go home now?" Veneziano asked Germany. Hungary said she should get going as well, so she said goodbye to us and left. Romano began to walk away not bothering to say goodbye. The rest of us began to walk back to the car.

Once we arrived Germany got in the drivers seat. Prussia and Veneziano sat in the back and I took shotgun again. It was pretty much a quiet drive back to the house. Veneziano fell asleep instantly, Prussia was talking about "awesome" things he's done, and Germany and I just listened. I began to lie my head down on my hand.

"Are you alright, Jace?" Germany asked me while I looked over at him. "Yeah, just a bit queasy," I said back, even though I was lying. I kept seeing someone. The person looked like a girl, but I wasn't sure. I looked back at Germany who was trying to figure out what to say. I then started to feel drowsy, but I couldn't fall asleep. I promised myself that I would never fall asleep in a car ever again. My body on the other hand decided to think other wise and soon sleep took over.

Germany's POV

When Jace said she wasn't feeling well I wasn't sure what to say. I glanced back at her to find her asleep. The rest of the drive was complete silence. I wasn't sure how Prussia quieted down but it was nice. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the bag that held Jace's dress.

We were a couple minutes away from the house and Jace woke up. What was strange was that she was trying to find something to hold. She then put her hand on her face and was breathing heavily as if she had been hit in the stomach.

"Are you alright, Jace?" She looked at me with a terrified look. It was probably a good thing that I pulled up into the driveway. She still didn't say anything but she was still terrified. She opened the car door and tried to get out but she still had her seat belt on.

"NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME!" Jace was now scared of something but I didn't know what. Her screaming woke up Italy and scared Prussia, as well. I got her out of her seat belt but she was still screaming. All the commotion had made Japan come outside.

"What is wrong with Jace-san?" Japan asked while running up to the car. Prussia jumped out of the car and stared at Jace and Italy still sat inside. I then ran up to Jace.

"Jace what is wrong?" I grabbed her arms avoiding her shoulder. She stopped screaming and looked at me with teary eyes, much like Italy at points. "They're gone," she whispered. Now I understood, she relived the day her parents died in the accident.

She got out of my grasp and ran into the house. I noticed she left the dress behind, so I grabbed it. "Ve~ What happened with Jace, Germany?" I looked at Italy who was getting out of the car now. "She relived the day of the accident." I looked back at the house and began to walk inside.

Once I was inside I made my way upstairs. When I reached the top step I could hear the echoing of Jace's crying. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. I was surprised when Jace greeted me when opening the door then walking back to the bed. I walked in and set the dress down next to her. "I'm sorry you have to see…me this way," she whispered.

"You don't need to apologize," I said back. She looked up at me with her tear stained face. "It's just… I promised myself that I would…never sleep inside a car ever again. The fact that I was asleep…when the accident occurred. Um, so when is the meeting?" She asked while wiping away some stray tears. "In three days actually," I said back trying to avoid talking about her parents.

"Alright then. Thanks, Germany." I nodded back and walked out of the room. I went back downstairs. I went back downstairs to tell the others that Jace was alright. Now all we could do was wait for the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The last part with Jace waking up was so random. It wasn't even supposed to be in this chapter. Meh, oh well. Yeah next chapter is the World Meeting! I have already started. Well tell me how you like the story so far. And remember...**

**Reviews=Love!**

**Luna Out! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry I was going to have this posted on Thursday since school got out but I got sidetracked. I was flipping out because for two reasons: 1 was that I had finished this chapter so fast and 2 is because I did a good job on my finals! Bad news is that I have to get surgery this Wednesday (May 30). Well hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I'm going start putting up whose POV is who because of future chapters (so the names will be italicized when it switches).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Just Jace and Katrina.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Jace_

Today was the day of the meeting. I woke up a bit early, since I've been having strange dreams lately. I walked out of my room and made my way towards the kitchen downstairs, with my mp3 in hand. I noticed no one was in the kitchen so I decided to make breakfast.

I put my ear buds in then began to look for some ingredients. I took out bread, eggs, deli meat, and some cheese. I set the ingredients down on the counter then turned on the stove. Once the pan was on I turned back around and noticed Germany staring at me.

"Holy crap! You almost gave me a…freaking heart attack," I said while taking one of my ear buds out. "I actually called you a couple of times," he simply said back. **"Nice."** "Oops, well I decided to…make breakfast." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. He nodded then walked off.

About forty five minutes later I finished making breakfast. Everyone was mostly downstairs and eating, except Veneziano. I walked upstairs to his bedroom and decided to wake him up, giving Germany a break from what I have noticed. I knocked on his door and was surprised to see him open it, but was even more surprised to see him naked. "Dear Lord!" I screamed then turn around.

"Ve~ Ciao bella," he said back, not knowing he was naked. "Um, I made b-breakfast. S-so once you a-a-are ready you can com d-down," I said then ran downstairs almost managing to trip. I walked into the dining room and sat back down and continued to eat.

"Why is your face red?" Japan questioned me. "Uh, I j-just woke up V-Veneziano," I replied back. Just then Veneziano walked in. "Well I-I'm done. I-if you need me I'll b-be getting ready." With that I ran off.

xxXXxxXXxx

Once I was done taking a shower I began to put on the dress. I had only got the zipper half way up, so I walked out into the hall hoping someone could help me, and luckily Japan was passing by. "Oh, Japan! Do you think you could help me?" He turned around and noticed what I need help with and nodded. "Thank you," I said. "You are welcome," he said back with a bow which I respectfully bowed back.

I walked back into my room and began to brush my hair and did a small braid on the left side. I put on my shoes and necklace and walked out into the hallway again. "Ve~ Jace you look so pretty," Veneziano said while running up to me. "Grazie," I said back.

"I though you knew Spanish," Germany asked while behind me. "I do. I just learned that…from Veneziano from listening to him." He nodded in reply. "Here, before I forget. The teller told me to give this to you. I don't know who bought it, though." Germany handed me a medium size black purse that had a tag with my name on it. I took it and looked at it. It was really pretty, coming from me at least.

Germany walked away with Veneziano following him and I walked back into my room. I put my phone, mp3, and wallet back in my new purse then walked back out. I met the others downstairs and we headed to the meeting.

xxXXxxXXxx

"So the meeting is being held in Austria," Germany said to me and the others. "I believe he is inviting us to dinner later," he said. "Ve~ Maybe he can play something on his piano for Jace," Veneziano said. I stayed quiet and listened to the conversation.

We arrived at a large building and got out of the car once we parked and headed inside. Suddenly a man with blonde hair and very bushy eyebrows stepped in front of me. "What the bloody hell is a human doing here?" He asked the others while staring at me, which was no use since I was taller than him. Right now though all I could think about was what Katrina called English men. "Says the limey," I mumbled trying so hard not to laugh.

"I beg your pardon," he looked at me with a shock expression. "Nothing," I said while looking away. He walked away mumbling something and I just looked around. That's when I noticed _him_. "Hey guys, who's the guy…with the cowlick and bomber jacket?" I asked while I just kept staring at him.

"That's America-san," Japan said back. "I'm going to smack," I said completely ignoring the others looks. I walked over to _America_ and smacked him hard on the shoulder. I honestly didn't care what he was doing I was a bit pissed.

"Ow! Dude what was that for? Jace!" His eyes widened when he saw me. "You know, I should have smacked…you harder than that," I said with a smirk. "Holy crap Jace! I haven't seen you in forever," he exclaimed while glomping me. "And you're wearing a dress, too. That's a shocker."

"Shut up," I said while trying to pry him off of me. "Jace you know America?" Germany asked while walking up to me. "Well not as America but as Al. Remember yesterday I told you…my friend Al was like a hero in…disguise?"

"So you think I'm a hero, huh?" Al nudged me. "In disguise, and I said like. And nudging me to admit you're a…hero only works on Katrina." I pointed my finger at him and he laughed back. "Oh, dude you gotta meet the others!" Al grabbed my hand and dragged me along while I tried to catch up with his pace.

"Yo Iggy! Come meet my friend!" Al brought me closer to the English man. "I don't think that's a…good idea, Al," I said while trying to pry myself out of his grip. "Oh come on!" He dragged me closer to the Brit.

"How many time have I told you not to call me that Amer- YOU!" When he turned around his eyes widened when he saw me. "Wait you already met?" Al looked at me. "I may have called him…a citrus. I blame Katrina for that!"

"Katrina who?" A new voice spoke up with an Australian accent. I looked over to find a man with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, thick eyebrows like the Brit, and wearing a Band-Aid over his nose while holding a koala. More or less to say, he looked like Katrina minus the koala and the Band-Aid. "Hey Australia!" Al said to the nation. "G'day mate," Australia replied back.

"Wait a minute! I'm so confused. You are Australia," he nodded. "I know you. I have no idea who…you are." I said while pointing at the Brit.

"My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Everyone call me England, though. Who is this Katrina you were taking about earlier? Would her last name by any chance be Kirkland?" This caught Al's and Australia's attention. Now I was utterly confused.

"No, her name is Katrina Hall," I said back. "Ha, that's classic of Sydney to come up with a name like that," Australia said. "Wait a minute. Sydney? Are you saying that?" I looked at the three who just nodded and I simply face palmed. "Great, I'm going to find…Germany and the others." With that I walked off. While I was looking for Germany, Japan, or Veneziano and French guy came up to me. "A beautiful rose for mademoiselle," he said and gave me a red rose. "Uh, thanks I think." I walked off a bit worried now.

"Excuse me, have you seen…Germany, Japan, or Veneziano?" I asked a man that reminded me of Al except he had a curl in front of his face and somewhat blue and violet eyes. "Huh? Oh, I think I saw Italy with Romano and Spain. Wait you can see me!" The man said in what seemed like a whisper tone. I nodded back at his question which made him smile, which then faded. "Who are you?" The polar bear he was holding asked. Wait, the bear just spoke! How is that possible? **"How is it possible for countries to be personified?"** _'Touché," _I thought back. "I'm Canada," he said back.

"Well thanks, Canada," I said and walked off. I finally found Veneziano with Romano and Spain, or so I thought since Canada said that's who Veneziano was with. "There you are," I said while running up to the trio. "Ve~ Where did America take you?" Veneziano asked me while I noticed Romano staring at me. "To see the limey and Australia," I said back. I then looked over at Spain.

"Usted es España?" All three were surprised at what I said. "Sí! Usted sabe español?" I nodded in reply. We then noticed other countries head toward the meeting room and we all followed.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of smacked myself for putting to much hints when Jace knew America. But I bet you didn't see Katrina being Sydney coming. And actually Katrina was going to be a regular human but I noticed how much she looked like Australia when I drew her.<strong>

**Translations: (I realized I should probably add this, but I'm not doing it for certain words for certain reasons)**

**Grazie (Italian)- Thank you (you probably knew that)**

**mademoiselle (French)- Miss**

**Usted es España? (Spanish)- You are Spain?**

**Sí! Usted sabe español? (Spanish)- Yes! You know Spanish?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorrrryyyyy. T_T I had changed this chapter three times and I couldn't get the right plot until this one. I'm still not happy with it but I hope you like it. I do warn you there is some major OOC (well at least to me there is) in this chapter. And for _anonomas russia fan_ this chapter does include France. He was actually the only one in this chapter that didn't change. So hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia just Jace.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Jace_

I found Germany and sat next to him. "Where did you get the rose?" He asked me when I sat down. "From him." I pointed to the French guy with the shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. "Just be careful with France," he said back and I took that in consideration.

"Hey!" Al said which caused me to jump. "Sorry, but I thought you might need this." He handed me some paper and a couple of pencils. "What's that for?" Germany asked Al. "She's a visual learner. She concentrates better when drawing or listening to music. You should've seen the drawings she had at the end of school." Al said with a smile.

"Tell him my whole life…story why don't you," I said back. "I bet you have your mp3 with you," he said his smile getting larger. "Go sit down!" I said while pushing him away. "Knew it." And with that he walked off to his seat.

"What was that-" Germany began. "Don't ask," I said before he could ask while pinching the bridge of my nose.

The meeting began and after a couple of minutes I began to draw. Damn Al, because I knew that Germany kept glancing over at me. I was drawing the rose France gave to me. After what felt like forever the paper was filled but the meeting wasn't. Before I could start on another sheet of paper a huge argument started up. What was strange was that they were fighting about past conflicts and useless things.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! HOW MANY TIMES AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS AND NOT CREATE NEW ONES!" Germany yelled out to literally the rest of the world. I looked over at Al and smiled at him. "Surprising how Germany can shut you up with ease," I mouthed. He looked around making sure no one was looking then stuck his tongue out childishly.

About three hours later the meeting finally ended. Although, most of it was mainly arguments and fist fights. Not long afterward Veneziano ragged me over to meet France.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," he said while taking my right hand and kissing it. I yanked it away taking a couple steps back. I then bumped into someone else. "You become one with mother Russia, da?" I turned around to face a man a couple inches taller than me with silvery hair and purple eyes. My guess was this was the country of Russia. "I don't think so. No," I said back while walking away from the three.

"Hola~!" I jumped up when Spain tapped my shoulder. "Nice going bastard, you scared her." Romano snapped at Spain. "Ah, lo siento," Spain said to me. "It's fine. Um, have you seen Germany…or Al, I mean America," I asked them.

"Sí, America is actually walking over here," Spain said. I turned around and lo and behold there was Al walking over.

"Hey Jace you feelin' alright?" Al asked me. I shook my head. "_She's here_," I whispered a bit louder than intended.

_Romano_

When the hamburger bastard was asking if Jace was alright she shook her head in response. "_She's here_," I heard her whisper. She looked back at the tomato bastard and me, smiling. "We'll be right back," she said then grabbed the hamburger bastard's arm and left.

"Is Jace alright?" The potato bastard then walked up. "How the hell should I know? All I heard was that psycho-girl saw a girl or something." I said back to the damn idiot. He looked at me for a minute then walked off. I kind of wish I knew what Jace was seeing.

Still the day she got mad at me for calling her a bitch reminded me of _her_. I wish I knew what happed to her. Every time I look at Jace, I see her.

_Germany_

I looked around for Jace hoping to see what was wrong. Then I heard yelling.

"No!" I heard Jace scream. "Jace you're gonna attract attention." America's voice was next. What was going on? America was right though. They were still an earshot away from the meeting room. "So?" Jace shot back at him. "You're acting like a child." America replied back. "I'm not listening. La, la, la, la." I looked over to see Jace covering her ears and eyes. "Jace, stop it. Jace! I know you can still hear me! Jace Anna Amrastine!" America began to grab Jace's arm, but Jace fought back. Suddenly Jace screamed a blood curdling scream. Many nations began to arrive after hearing Jace scream. Jace and America noticed but Jace ran into the bathroom.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England walked over to America. "Better left unsaid. The only thing I can say is that she's gotten stronger. And I am not going in there." America said back while rubbing his arm and pointing to the bathroom.

"Ohhonhonhon. I will go in there." France said. "Not a good idea dude," America said. France ignored him and walked into the bathroom.

"Get out of h-here you p-pervert!" Jace screamed. Somehow you could hear her slap France and after that she literally kicked him out of the bathroom. "Told ya." America simply replied back, looking at France who had a larger red mark on his left cheek. Just then Hungary and Belarus walked into the bathroom. With the look on America's face, that wasn't a good sign.

_Jace_

I had just arrived in the bathroom and not to long afterwards France had walked in as well. "Ohhonhonhon~ Bonjour mon cher." Great the pervert was in here. I slapped him across the face the kicked him out of the bathroom. "Get out of h-here you p-pervert!" I yelled at him while kicking him out. Not long afterward Hungary and another girl walked in.

"What?" I whined. Then the girl with the platinum blonde hair pointed a knife at me while saying, "You will stay away from my big brother." I don't know what caused me to do this but I had suddenly grabbed the girl's hand and grabbed the knife. Both of the countries stared at me but mostly the platinum blonde girl. "Sorry about that. Here you go," I said while handing the knife to the girl.

"You are very brave to have done that. I should kill you, but there something about you that I like." The girl looked at me with her dark blue eyes. "Thanks. I'm Jace by the way." I held my hand out to her. "I am Belarus, Russia's little sister. You can call me Natalia if you wish." She took my hand and shook it. I noticed Hungary's shocked face. "That's a very beautiful…name."

"Wow Belarus I've never seen you make a friend that fast," Hungary said to Belarus and smiled. "She is brave and seems nice to be my friend. As long as you don't take big brother away from me." She glared at me at the last sentence. "W-wouldn't dream of i-it." I said a bit frightened.

"So what happened Jace?" Hungary asked. "Me acting like a five…year old not wanting to…listen," I replied. I'm not telling anyone the details. We then talked a bit more and then left the bathroom. Most of the countries were there but no one dared ask any questions, because apparently I was with the two scariest countries.

We stayed there for an hour more. I found out that Japan's friend China invited him to his house. When I met China I thought he was a girl. Then came an energetic country and grabbed China's chest saying he claimed his breasts or something. Japan told me that he was South Korea. They soon left and I was wandering a bit more.

I found, well actually Canada found me and we began to talk. I found out that I did know Canada from long ago. I remember Al introducing him to me, as his brother. We then said our goodbyes and I walked around searching for Germany.

I then heard a strange laugh then realized who it was. "Bonjour mademoiselle, why don't you come with me?" France snaked his arms around my waist. I managed to get out of his grasp. "How I give you this?" As I said that I socked him right in his right eye. After that I ran away. I finally found Germany and stayed close to him.

I kept my out for that pervert. I noticed Germany was going to say something but stayed quiet. After what seemed like forever we finally left and headed over to Austria's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Again i'm sooo sorry. But I hoped you like this story. Don't forget to review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there. Sorry for not updating in a while. I do warn you though since I'm going to be statring school on Monday it might take a bit longer. Good news though is that I'm almost done with Chapter 12. I do hope you like this chapter. I couldn't find a way to get it down but I hink it came out good.**

**Warning: There is some OOCness in this chapter and problably other things that I can't think of right away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Just Jace and Katrina.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Jace_

We were on our way to Austria's house. I was sitting in the passenger seat and looking around. "Hey Germany?" I turned to look at him. "Ja?" It took me a while to think of my question. "Um, how do you say…'my name is' in German?" I wanted to make a good impression to Austria. Prussia had told me about how classy he was or something.

"Mein Name ist," he replied. "Mein Name ist," I repeated. He nodded then I thought about something else. "What about 'good evening'?" I asked him. "Guten Tag. And if you want to say Austria's name in German it's Österreich." I guess he realized what I was doing. "Thanks."

I kept repeating to myself what I was going to say in front of Austria. About ten minutes later we arrived at his house. We all got out of the car and I followed Germany and Veneziano to the door. Austria opened the door and greeted Germany and Veneziano. I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Guten Tag Österreich, mein Name ist Jace Amrastine." I said to him. "Es ist sehr schön, Sie kennenzulernen," he replied back. _'Crap I don't know what he said,'_ I thought. "Um." Germany then walked up to him. "Austria she just learned how to say that in the car," he said to him. "Oh, it's nice to meet you Miss Jace." I just smiled.

We walked down a long hall way and I looked around. I noticed one door open and I presumed it was the music room. It held a grand piano and many other instruments. One that caught my eye was a beautiful violin. **"You're stopping. They're going to notice." **I got out of my daze and caught up to the others. Thankfully they didn't notice.

We arrived in a living room that connected to the dining room. I stood in awe as I looked at the massive room. I was caught off guard when someone hugged me. And that someone was Hungary. "Hey Hungary," I said to her. "I'm so glad you came over! I must show you around after dinner!" She said as she turned me around to face her. "Alright," I replied with a smile.

xxXXxxXXxx

During dinner there were different conversations. "So Miss Jace," Austria began, "what made you decide to move to Europe?" He asked me. "Well, my friend, Katrina, and I knew…that I had German heritage in me. It was pretty hard to find…out from where I lived. Not much information. Before my parents died, my father always…told me about how our family was…from Germany. Katrina was actually the one who…told me that I should check from…point of origin. She comes up with the…strangest things too. That's pretty much how I…ended up here." I took another bite from my food.

"How did you know America?" Germany asked next. "Wow, well it was about two…years after my parents died and…I was at school. I was a loner and it surprised me…when Katrina came up to me. She asked for my name and…then she told me that I was…her best friend. After that we would always hang…out and one day we went…to the park and Al was with us. She told me that he was…her cousin that she was…living with. Then when I was sixteen, I couldn't take…being with any of the foster parents…I had. So Katrina, Al, and I went to city hall…and made it so that Al would…be my legal guardian until I turned eighteen."

"Ve~ So you were his sister?" Veneziano asked next. "I guess you could say that. I usually ran away from my…foster parents. It was his idea for him to…be my legal guardian." And now that I think of it, I realize how hard it was to keep a secret of him being a country. I wish I would have known before.

When I was finished with my meal Hungary began showing me around the house. We arrived at the music room and went inside. "You should hear when Mr. Austria plays the piano. It is so beautiful," Hungary said. I looked over to the violin again. "Do you think Mr. Austria would get…mad if I played the violin?" I looked over at Hungary who looked at me wide eyed. "Yes he would. But I could tell him that I allowed you." She said in return. "I don't want to get you into trouble," I said back.

She looked at me then to the violin then to the door then back at me. She then ran over and grabbed the violin. "Here you go. I really want to hear you play!" I grabbed the violin from her. "I'm facing away from the door…if they come in." She nodded and I began to tune the instrument. It took a while but once I was satisfied I began to play. I played one song that Katrina wanted me to learn so we could do a duet. I remembered how excited she was when I finally learned how to play "Requiem for a Dream."

_Germany_

The girls left the dining room after they finished dinner. After a while of conversing we heard someone play the violin. Austria immediately bolted out of his chair and rushed to the music room. Italy and I were right behind him. When we arrived we saw Jace and Hungary in there. We were more surprised when we realized that Jace was playing the violin.

It took me a while to realize that she was tuning the violin. Once she finished she began to play a low melody. Then about a minute later she played a fast beat yet still paced. Then she repeated again and was soon done. It was amazing what she played.

"How was that?" She asked Hungary who was smiling. She held the instrument front of her. "I was about to yell at you earlier, but you surprised me at how well you played," Austria said which caused Jace to spin around. "Katrina wanted me to learn…that song so she and I could…do a duet," she said. "Ve~ What instrument does Katrina play?" Italy asked. "She actually plays the piano."

"Can you play another song?" I asked. "Sure. Would any of you happen…to have speakers I could borrow?" She asked. "I'll be right back," Hungary said as she left the room. "What do you need speakers for?" I looked back at Jace. "The song I'm playing is Cantarella, but I…usually listen to the song at the same…time for the right speed." Just then Hungary came in. "Thanks." Jace went over to her purse and pulled out her mp3.

"America was right," I said out loud. She looked back at me and said, "Unfortunately yes he was." She plugged the speakers in the looked for the song. She played a different song before the other start and got ready. Then she began to play with the music. Her eyes had been closed while she was playing. The song was very fast and I could see why she used her mp3.

She reminded me of my little sister. I remember the first time she asked Prussia and I if she could learn the violin. Prussia said it would be dumb but she kept begging him until he said yes. Once she started he would look forward to her playing.

I looked over at Austria who was actually smiling, which surprised me. Hungary had her hands clasped together and smiled. Italy was rocking back and forth to the music. I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

xxXXxxXXxx

We left about two hours later from Austria's house. We said our farewells and got in the car. Jace kept moving in the backseat. I was going to ask but Italy beat me to it. "Ve~ Why are you moving Jace?" She looked at him once he asked his question. "I'm trying not to fall asleep," she said.

I mentally faced palmed remembering the other night's actions. It took about an hour to get home. Once we arrived Jace was first to get out. When she opened the door to the house my three dogs jumped on her. She screamed but began laughing. I never heard her laugh.

Prussia was at the door trying to get the dogs but Jace was petting them. After a couple of minutes she stood back up. I was surprised that the dogs actually jumped on her like that. They usually did that to Prussia and I, never anyone else. But it was late right now so I dismissed the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I beleive all the translations were said in the chapter. More known about Jace and she also laughed! Again, hope you liked it. Review please.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Hello** again. I'm sorry I'm late again. School started a couple of weeks ago and I'm also taking college classes so its hard to keep up with the story. Whenever I get the chance, though, I do start writing it. So don't think that I will forget about it. So anyway here is chapter twelve! Oh, and I forgot to say this last chapter but the picture that goes with the story is Jace.**

**Warning: There is a bit of OOCness in this chapter (ok make it a lot). Let's see...Oh, and the beginning part is not with anyone's POV but you will know when it does go into a caracters POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did my friends would be terrified, probably. The only one I own is Jace.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_She stood in a field. It looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember. She looked around more and noticed something odd. Looking down she noticed she was wearing a white dress and wasn't wearing any shoes. But for some reason she liked it. She smiled and twirled around feeling the sun against her face. After spinning for a bit she sat down on the soft grass. Suddenly there was a voice._

"_There you are little one. I was wondering where you went off to." The man said. She turned around and looked at him. _'I know him,'_ she thought. He looked exactly like her but his hair was a shade darker and was long, around his shoulders. She stood up as if she couldn't control her body and ran towards the man. "I wish I could have been there to help you and the others. You know I will always watch over you," he said as he hugged her. Now she was confused. _'What does he mean by help?'_ She was about to ask him but everything vanished._

_Suddenly snow was everywhere. She looked down and noticed that the dress was gone and she was now wearing a large warm jacket, long pants, and heavy boots. She walked around until she found a large wall. "Why does everything look so familiar?" She said out loud. Another voice broke out of the silence._

"_West! West! If you can hear me I want to wish you a Merry Christmas!" The man yelled. "Wait, that's Prussia. Why is Prussia here?" She began to walk up to him but was caught off guard by another voice. "Bruder! Wait for me!" She was about to see who it was but everything was gone._

"_Hello Jace." A new voice spoke up. She knew that voice. "You!" Jace yelled out. "Yes me. Your favorite friend," the girl said. She had shoulder length black hair and her eyes were so dark they were almost black as well. "Who are you?" Jace walked up to her. "You can call me Jodie," she said. "What do my dreams mean? Why do I see the same people? And why is it mostly Germany, Prussia, and that other man?" Jace questioned Jodie. "In time you will learn." Was all Jodie said before she vanished. "Wait!"_

xxXXxxXXxx

Prussia was walking out of his room that was the basement and into the kitchen. He was about to get to the refrigerator when he heard a loud thump from upstairs. "That's where Jace sleeps. The awesome me will see what's going on." He began to speed walk up the stairs and opened the door to her room only to find her on the floor trying to kick the blankets away. He walked up to her and tried to help her but was caught off guard when she punched him.

"My vital regions," he groaned. Jace finally got the blanket off her and gasped to see Prussia on the ground. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." Jace helped Prussia onto the bed and stood up. "Do you want me to get ice?" She asked him. "I can do it," he whimpered.

"Well too bad but…I'm helping you." Prussia stood up and Jace helped him out of the room and down the stairs. They made it to the living room and Prussia sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't…wand me to get ice?" Jace looked at him with concern. "I'm fine. It's kind of my fault," he said. "Excuse me?" Jace looked at him in surprise. "I'm not saying it again." He received a small laugh. "So why were you on the floor?"

"You know, had a dream…then the next thing I know I'm…on the floor," she said while rubbing the back of her head. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Where you goin'?" Prussia asked and she turned around. "I need some water. Do you want…some?" Prussia shook his head. "Nein, I'll take some beer!" Jace nodded and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came back to the room with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. "You know, you shouldn't drink…beer this early," she said while handing the bottle over. "Kesesese~ The awesome me can drink beer any time!"

"Whatever," she replied. "Hey," Prussia began while poking her. "What were you dreaming about, anyway?" She looked up at him.

_Jace_

Prussia began to drink his beer and I was starting to drink my water when I felt him poke my back. "Hey, what were you dreaming about, anyway?" I looked at him. I couldn't explain to him what I saw. He would probably laugh at me, but when I looked at him, he seemed worried.

"I-I don't remember," I said. **"Liar! Filthy liar!"** I looked away and drank the rest of my water. "I'm gonna go back to bed I'll see you in…the morning." I put the glass in the sink then walked upstairs. **"Ungrateful! Liar!"** Jodie said with every step I took. Once I made it to the top I ran into my room. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I whispered at her. **"Never! I will always be with you. You can never get rid of me,"** she said in an evil tone.

I ran out the door to look for some paper. Once I found some I went into my bag and found a pen. **"And what do you plan on doing with that?" **She asked me. "If Al wants a drawing of you, then he will get one," I said through gritted teeth. **"I thought you couldn't draw people. Isn't that why you yelled at him?"** Jodie asked innocently. I swear she's bipolar or something. "I don't care." After that it was quiet and I began to draw.

xxXXxxXXxx

_Germany_

When I woke up this morning I found Prussia on the couch downstairs. I was surprised that Jace wasn't up yet. I looked back over at my brother. "East, get up," I said while shaking his shoulder a bit. He opened his eyes then looked up at me. "Oh, hey West! Is Jace feeling better?"

"What's wrong with Jace?" I looked at him. "Last night I heard a loud thump, so I checked it out and found that Jace fell out of bed," he said as if it was nothing. "Is she alright?" Prussia just shrugged his shoulders.

I then walked up to her room. I knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer. I opened the door and saw her still sleeping. I walked in to find paper all over the floor and on the bed. I walked up to her and found her holding onto a pen with a piece of paper under her.

"Jace?" She moved a bit then lifted her head. Her bangs were over her face then she moved them. "Hello." She then stood up. "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean…it up later," she said and walked out.

I looked back at her bed and noticed a picture of a girl. I then realized when she spoke she had a slight accent. I tossed the thought aside and walked out of her room. I better go wake up Italy now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I really hope you like this chapter. And Shush! You know who I'm talking too. Anyway, can any of you guess which movie I got Jodies's name from? So...yeah. Please review!<strong>

**Arrividerci~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for such a long wait. Some of you I sent you an apology. The reason for my very slow updates is because of school. I'm taking some college classes this year while I'm in high school, so it's kind of hard to find some time to write. I literally just typed this up from what I wrote right now. I really hope you like it. Again I am sorry. And I'm warning you now the updates will be slow. I _promise_ that I will not discontinue this story. I will find as much time as I can to write it out. So anyway here's chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia what-so-ever.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

_Jace_

I was picking up the paper from the ground when I came back into the room. I grabbed the last piece of paper when Veneziano came in.

"Ve~ Jace there's a package for you!" He exclaimed while jumping a bit. "Really? Well lead the way," I said and followed him. We went down the stairs and into the living room where I found the package. I went over to pick it up and noticed it was a bit heavy.

"Damn, what the hell did…she put in here?" I said to myself while opening it up. Finally managing to pull the tape off I opened the lids. The first thing I found in there was a letter.

'_G'day Anna! I told you that I'd get all your stuff. It took me a while but I found some of your drawings. And then you're probably wondering what made the box so heavy. Well consider this an early birthday present, mate. Think about it. Your birthday is in about what, two months? I want you to chat with me as much as you can._

_Your Loving Friend,_

_Katrina'_

I put the letter down only to have it taken by Prussia. Not really caring I took out a folder and opened it up. Flipping through the pages I noticed they were most of my drawing from high school. Under my folder was my notebook, which was very dear to me and the only other person who knew about was Katrina.

"Hey what's this?" Prussia asked while taking my notebook. "NO!" I yelled back while snatching it back before he opened it. "Please don't look at…this," I said.

I looked back in the box and found what made it heavy. Katrina got me a laptop. That was definitely a surprise. I took out the laptop and put my notebook back in the box. I began to look at the laptop more. I loved the color of it which was a light blue color.

"Is that what Katrina sent you?" Germany asked while walking into the room. I turned around and nodded. "Ve~ You know who send the package Germany?" Veneziano looked over at Germany. "Ja, I had to give Jace's friend the address," he replied back. While they were talking I turned on my new laptop. While I was waiting for it to turn on Veneziano sat down next to me. "Ve~ Who's that Jace?" He asked while pointing at the screen. I looked at the screen then smiled. "That's me."

"No way! That can't be you. Why is your hair blue?" Prussia asked while taking my laptop and looking more at the screen. "I dyed my hair. It wasn't too long ago, actually," I said looking over at the picture. "I was actually fifteen…going on sixteen. Scared the hell out of my…foster parents and surprised the…social worker. You can even ask Al…about what happened."

"Ve~ So you and America planned that?" Veneziano asked. "With the help of Katrina. And can I have my…laptop back?" I reached over to grab it when Prussia pulled away. "Wait let me type something in first." I tried to see what he was typing but failed. He gave the laptop back and smiled. I noticed he had put in the password for the Wi-Fi.

I immediately went on the Internet and typed in a sight. Veneziano looked curious and I turned to him when I found a certain someone. "Watch this." I clicked on the name and a couple seconds later a familiar figure showed up.

"Well is it isn't little Anna Amrastine. How have you been, mate?" I looked towards the screen with a mischievous smile. "I don't like that look you have," Katrina asked looking a bit concerned.

"So Aussie, how has your…brother been?" I asked her, the others a bit confused. "Oh, Jack is doing fi- wait a minute. How the hell did you know I had a brother?!" I started to laugh at her reaction. "It's good to see you laughing, but seriously mate. How the hell did you know?"

I began to tell her the story about the world meeting and how Al dragged me to meet England, then how I met her brother. She laughed at some parts but when I reached the part with her brother she looked pissed. She muttered something while I heard a phone ring. Germany went to answer it, so I knew it was from here.

"Well now that the secret is out I can say this. "G'day Italy, long time no see, mate." Katrina said while waving to Veneziano. It _finally_ dawned on me that everyone calls Veneziano, Italy. "One quick question, am I the only one that calls you Veneziano?"

"No, fratello calls me that," he said back. _'Are you kidding me!'_ I thought. "I'm calling you Italy…from now on," I said back.

"Jace, someone wants to talk to you," Germany said. "Okay?" I had no idea who needed to talk to me. "Hey tell him I want talk to him," Katrina said and I nodded while walking to where Germany was. Once I reached him I told that Katrina wanted to talk to him. He nodded then handed me the phone and walked over. I noticed Prussia in front of the camera making faces, and knowing Katrina she was doing the same. I then remembered about the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

_Germany_

I walked over to Jace's laptop and saw Prussia and Katrina making faces at each other. I sat down and looked at the screen. "You wanted to talk to me?" I had no idea what she wanted to tell me. I looked at her and noticed she had dirty blonde hair, leaf green eyes, and slightly large eyebrows, but nowhere near England's.

"Yes I did." She then became serious. "I don't know if you know, but Jace's birthday is on the third of October." I nodded back while Italy and Prussia looked at her with curiosity. "I have an idea for her birthday seeing as what she was talking about from the world meeting. And since I've been to Italy and Romano's house before I was going to ask Italy if we can have the party there."

"Ve~ That sounds like fun!" Italy said back. "Where do you plan on staying?" I asked her. "Don't know, mate," she shrugged. "Hey west, we have an extra bedroom she can stay. When can you come" Prussia asked. I kept a look out making sure Jace wasn't there.

"Around the last day in September," she said. "That sounds fine. How long are you going to stay?" I asked her. "West just let her stay the month!" Knowing my bruder he was not going to let it go. "Alright," I said back.

"Ve~ Jace is coming." Italy said and we looked over and saw her walk in. "So apparently Hungary is picking…me up soon to go to a sleepover…that I had no idea about," Jace said.

"Well I'll talk to you later, mate! Seems you have to get ready," Katrina said. "Bye," Jace said and she exited out of the chat, then closed her laptop. "Well I'm going to pack." She began to walk toward the stairs.

"Hey who was on the phone?" Prussia asked her. She stopped for a second then turned around but was still quiet. "Belarus," I said. "What he said!" Jace said then ran upstairs.

"You're kidding!" Prussia exclaimed. Italy was also surprised. In truth who wouldn't be surprised? "Nein I am not." I then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am currently typing up chapter 14. I do warn you it is short. But I'm not telling you why. So anyway, read and review. It makes me very happy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here is chapter 14. It's basically the phone conversation from chapter 13. Not much else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't hetalia (even though I own the DVDs XD).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Germany walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hallo this is Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said into the phone.

"Privet, Germany." The voice said back. It took Germany a minute but he then realized who it was. "Belarus?" He asked

"Da it is me," Belarus said back. Germany on the other hand was still surprised who it was. "Might I ask why you are calling?" He asked her. There was a bit of a pause but she spoke up again.

"I must talk to Jace. She is there, right?" Her voice sounded menacing at the last sentence. "Why do you need to talk to her?" Germany asked her another question. "Just put Jace on the phone." Her voice became dark. "Let me get her," he said back in a monotone voice.

Germany walked over to where Jace, Prussia, and Italy were at. "Jace, someone wants to talk to you," he said. "Okay?" She looked back at the screen and nodded then walked over to Germany. "Katrina wants to talk to you," she said to Germany who nodded while giving her the phone. Germany walked away and Jace put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked curiously. "Privet Jace," Belarus said back. "Oh, hey Belarus. How are you doing?" Jace asked trying to be friendly.

"I am fine. I wanted to talk to you about a slumber party Hungary is having. And no matter what you say you are still coming," Belarus simply stated. "Um, okay. When is it and who…else is going to be there?" Jace asked shocked at what Belarus said.

"It is tonight and will be held for two nights. Hungary is on her way as we speak. And there are three other female nations coming, Ukraine, who is my weak sister, Belgium, and Liechtenstein. Hungary will introduce you to them later," Belarus said back to Jace.

"Alright I'll start packing. I'll see you later." Jace said and Belarus said goodbye as well. Jace hanged up the phone then went to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Read and review. Tell me what you thought about the characters for the sleep over and give me some games and ideas they play. I will already tell you that they will play truth or dare and another game that I can't tell you, basically a random idea my friend and I came up with a while back. So, yeah.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Can I just start out with a huge I'm sooo freaking sorry for such the longest wait! Really I am. I had meant to publish this a while back but I kept getting sidetracked with new story ideas, getting into new fandoms, getting back into old fandoms. It took me so long to get back into the Hetalia fandom. But because of the long wait I'm going to be posting up a couple of chapters, as an apology.**

**On other terms its still going to take me a while to publish/write since I'm a senior and all and having a curfew on the internet. But again I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway enjoy these next couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just any other character that doesn't belong in the series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_Jace_

As I ran up the stairs, I realized that I forgot to grab my things. I made no effort running down the stairs seeing as I almost hurt myself in the past. As I walked down each step, I heard someone giggle. I stopped at the fourth step heading down and was about to turn around. But before I could turn all the way, I saw someone run in front of me, down the stairs.

It was a small girl. Judging by her size she couldn't have been no older than nine years old. She had short blonde hair, almost like mine. She also wore a dark blue dress. As she ran down she kept giggling. For some reason something inside me, told me to follow her before she was out of sight.

Not caring anymore I ran down the stairs carefully. As I reached the bottom step I almost ran into Prussia who was holding my things.

"You forgot something," he said with a smirk. I took my things but kept looking for the girl. "What are you looking at?" Prussia asked.

"A girl. She ran down the stairs…as I was coming down," I said. I was surprised that he didn't see her and I'm guessing the others didn't as well, seeing as they looked at me worriedly.

"Jace, no one came down here except for you just right now." Germany explained to me. "I swear there was a girl that…ran down here." I said out loud. "Must've been your imagination," Prussia said.

"I guess so," I muttered. I was about to walk back when Germany caught my attention. "Jace are these yours?" I looked over at him and noticed he was holding some glasses. Specifically my reading glasses. "Yes those are my reading glasses." I went over and grabbed them, then began to walk back upstairs.

When I got into my room I put my things down on the window seat. While I was putting them down, though, I heard a small creak. Picking up my things again I set them down on the ground, and then kneeled in front of the seat. Looking closely I noticed that the seat could open and so I opened it.

Looking inside I saw many items inside the little compartment, but there was one in there that caught my attention the most. It was a small doll that wore a pretty black dress with a matching bonnet over her blonde braided hair. It also had cute rosy cheek, brown eyes that looked drawn onto the doll, and a cute little smile. "Why do you look familiar?" I asked the doll thinking it would answer back.

I must have been staring at the doll for a while because the next thing I know someone told me that Hungary was here. "Shit," I muttered then put the doll back into the compartment. "Give me a minute!" I rushed to the closet and pulled out some shirts, jeans, and pajamas. Not caring, I shoved them into my shoulder bag. Before I left, though, I grabbed my notebook (that contained many personal thoughts) and put it in the little compartment under the seat.

After that I made a beeline downstairs. Hungary was waiting for me and basically dragged me out of the house. She yelled goodbye and guided me toward her car. Once I was inside, neither of us knew what to say for a while.

xxXXxxXXxx

About an hour into the drive I began to get tired. Screw the promise, I really _need_ to get rid of this fear of mine. I decided I was going to try and sleep for a little bit.

"I'm going to take a…small nap," I said to Hungary. "But you'll miss a lot of the scenery," she told me. "Yeah, but I had a…rough night. I think I should at least…take a small nap." I noticed she looked worried. "Ok, what do you know?"

"Germany told me the last time you fell asleep you had some sort of panic attack," she said. "One it was not a…panic attack and two the only reason why…I don't sleep in cars is because…I relive the day of the accident that…my parents died in. And I just realized that you're stalling…me so I don't sleep." She gave out, what I presumed, was a nervous laugh. "How about this. If I wake up screaming you…will slap me across the face. No hitting me with your…frying pan. Just slap me." I got her to agree and then I drifted off to sleep.

xxXXxxXXxx

_No One_

Hungary stopped the car in front of the house. She looked over to see Jace was still sleeping.

"Jace, we're here." Jace still slept, though. Hungary called her name again, but she still didn't receive an answer. "Jace!" She said loudly while shaking her shoulder a bit. This caused Jace to wake up and gasp a bit.

_Jace_

I woke up gasping. I looked over to see Hungary ready to slap me. "I-I'm not screaming! Don't slap, don't h-hit, d-don't' smack… Just don't do a-anything," I said to her quickly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Give me f-five to t-ten minutes." I sat there just thinking. Hungary did something but I didn't pay attention. I probably should have, though, since the next thing I realize is Belarus' knife in front of me.

"Holy shit! F-Freaking hell! What the hell!?" I looked at her in the last part of what I said. "Stop doing whatever it is you're doing," she said bluntly. I gave her a look then unstrapped myself and got out.

I went to the back and grabbed my stuff out of the car. When I turned back around I pointed to Belarus. "Never do that again!" After that we walked toward the house.

What am I getting into?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter took the longest to write because of how many time I freaking changed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_Jace_

As we made our way into the house the first thing that had occurred was a bit strange. A button had landed right in front of me, and I knelt down and picked it up.

"Should I even ask?"

Neither Hungary nor Belarus could answer when a woman wearing a white dress shirt and light blue jeans came up crying.

"I'm so sorry! It hit you didn't it. Please don't hate me." The woman was beginning to cry which made me panic a bit inside.

"What! No, no it d-didn't hit m-me." I said frantically, hoping to get her to stop crying. I could hear Belarus mutter something about her being a crybaby but ignored the comment. Just then two more people came over.

The first one looked to be around twelve or thirteen years old and had short blonde hair with a purple ribbon. She wore a purple shirt and dark blue shorts. Although she looked a bit skinny all that ran through my mind was how adorable she looked.

The second one also had short blonde hair, but hers was wavier and she wore a red ribbon as a headband. Her outfit consisted of a black and white striped blouse and a short jean skirt.

"I'm Jace by the way." I said trying to at least break up the silence and bring up the mood. Thankfully it worked. The first one to speak up was the blonde with the red headband.

"Nice to meet you, Jace! I'm Belgium!" She was so chirpy and had a cat like smile to go along.

"Nice to meet you…as well Belgium." I looked over and the lady who had been crying was next to speak.

"I'm Ukraine, Belarus' older sister."

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and here's your…button." I handed the button to her and she smiled at me. I looked over to the small girl trying to remember her name when Belarus had called me.

"I'm Liechtenstein," she said in a high pitched voice. Again her adorableness almost had me wanting to hug her. Why are younger people, or in this case, someone who looks so young act adorable?

"Nice to meet you, Liechtenstein." What she said next had caught me off guard.

"Are you a capital?" Her eyes were filled with curiosity. What should I say? I didn't know there were capitals! But then what would Katrina be considered? She was the personification of Sydney. I was beginning to confuse myself and looked over at Hungary who had rescued me from the question.

"No, she's not a capital." Hungary said simply. Why couldn't I have said that? Because I decided to spaz out and confuse the heck out of myself, that's why.

"Your capitals are…personified?" Even though I was confused I was very curious about this now.

"Yes, some of our capitals live with us, some have places of their own, or some of us don't even know who our capitals are, because we've never met them." Belgium explained to me.

"So your capitals are like your…"

"Siblings," Belarus said flatly. I nodded not bringing up the subject again since everyone was a bit uncomfortable. But something in the back of my mind made me want to learn more.

So for the next couple of hours we played an assortment of game, watched different movies (I had chosen Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride"), and ate snacks. Nothing to fancy, but my mind kept wandering back to the subject of the capitals. But I had to stop when Hungary made me sing "Tears to Shed" when she realized I didn't stutter when I sang.

We ended up watching a whole bunch of Disney movies until we all got tired at around three in the morning.

_Germany_

Right now I just couldn't get any work done. I just kept staring at the picture on my desk.

It was a small black and white photo of a girl who looked a bit older than five. And even though there was no color I could see her blue eyes staring at me. Her hair that fell about an inch off her shoulders framed her faced. She was forever captured drawing something but it was hard to tell since she covered it up while looking at the camera.

I stared at the picture a little longer, until I couldn't bear it anymore. I picked up the picture and set it face down on the desk. It was my fault. My fault that she was gone. And she was probably never coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who thinks this is sort of a filler/plot twist. Anyone or is it just me?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Get ready for a new view to the characters. I had fun writing this chapter. And I also changed a couple of things if you haven't noticed, like the summary and a few of the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Just the other character that are not in the series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

_There she was, running away. It confused her since she was unable to remember why she was running. All Jace knew was that she was that girl and all she could do was watch._

_After what seemed like forever, she could see someone in the distance. As she got closer, it shocked her to see that the figure was Belarus. What did she have to do with why she was running or where she was? That was the major question. Where was she? Then she could feel tears sliding down her face. Why was she crying?_

_Questions were racing in her head until she realized that she hid behind Belarus. Jace could now tell that she was probably stuck in a young girl's body. After coming to this conclusion she looked over, still hiding behind Belarus, only to see a tall man stopping dead in his tracks. Before she could see his face, the dream changed._

_She was still in the same body, unable to control her own movements. The only thing she could still do was watch. And what she saw was a nightmare._

_She stared through a slightly open door in horror. There in the room was Germany and Prussia, who was lying down with his eyes closed. She could hear Germany plead for his brother to wake up._

_The young girl Jace was trapped in didn't understand completely as to why Germany was yelling at Prussia, but Jace did. Prussia was dying, and she could only watch, unable to do anything. And as soon as the dream came it disappeared into another, and this time she was in control._

_The next thing Jace knew, she was on the ground. She looked up only to find people staring at her. Why was this so familiar? She was about to say something but the dream quickly changed and now she was in a black void._

_She stood up only to be greeted with a familiar voice. Turning quickly, Jace was now face to face with Jodie. But something was different from her. Jodie didn't have that small glint mischief in her eyes. It was filled with something else._

"_You need to remember, Jace."_

"_Remember what! All you've been doing is causing trouble in my life. And now you suddenly expect me to what, trust you?" Jace yelled out._

"_I don't expect you to trust all of the sudden. I'm doing the best I can to help you, but you keep brushing it off. I can't do this all on my own, Jace. You must play a crucial part in this, too!" Jace took a couple steps back from the sudden outburst. "Even he is trying to help you," Jodie said calmly._

"_Who's he?" Jace looked up to see the man who had been in many dreams. The man with the long blond hair walked up to her._

"_Hallo my sweet Anna." He said softly while hugging her. Jace hugged back._

"_We're just trying to help you, Jace." Jodie said softly as the man pulled away from Jace._

"_Help me with what?" Jace asked tears beginning to form. Everything was slowly disappearing in front of Jace. She could hear Jodie's words before everything went black._

"_We've helped out with one part now it's your turn to help."_  
><em>Jace<em>

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly only to cover up my mouth hoping I didn't wake anyone up with the gasp I made. I looked over the room only to see everyone was still asleep. I sat there for a while thinking about the dream.

"_We've helped out with one part now it's your turn to help."_ What did she mean?

I got up slowly and quietly and made my way over to the kitchen. I looked around and found a clock only to realize I had gotten about three hours of sleep. I was so caught up in thinking of how little sleep I got, that I didn't know someone else was in the room.

"Jace, are you alright?" I turned around quickly and was now looking at Ukraine.

"Holy crap, you scared me!" I said quietly making sure not to wake the others.

"I'm sorry." Her face was filled with worry.

"No, it's fine. It's not like my friend Katrina, who likes to do it on purpose." I replied back so she didn't feel guilty. I could only think of the countless times Katrina scared me in the past just to get a laugh then a punch out of it.

"You know Katrina?" Ukraine questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. I just recently learned that her true identity is Sydney." That's when it hit me. How did I not notice this before? "Wait. Did I pause?" Ukraine stared at me as if I grew another head. "Quick! Ask me a question!"

"Um, how did you and Katrina meet?" I thought about the answer in my head. Taking a deep breath I spoke.

"Katrina and I were twelve, well she looked to be twelve, and for some reason she was going to the same school as me and she was the one who befriended me because I was bullied a lot for my speech impairment. And long story short, she wouldn't take 'no' as an answer so I figured 'why not' and became friends with her and we've been friends since." I looked over at Ukraine with the biggest smile I ever had. After hearing my story, she began to fit the pieces to the puzzle and realized why I was so happy.

"You are talking normal now." She said with a mixture of question and happiness. Before I knew it I was laughing like an idiot and once I calmed down Ukraine and I began talking until the others woke up.

xxXXxxXXxx

It was about three hours later and Hungary was the next one to come into the kitchen. From the expression that was on her face I could tell she knew what was going on.

"Jace, you're…"

"I know! Isn't it amazing!?" I exclaimed with a smile.

"But how?"

"I don't know. But you have no idea how happy I am right now. And a bit crazy since I only got about three hours of sleep." I knew that deep down that this may have been what Jodie was talking about, but then again she still doesn't make sense to me.

Hungary smiled and gave me a hug then proceeded to make breakfast. I offered to help, but she told me she had it under control. Just then the doorbell rang and she told me I could go get it.

I slipped on my combat boots then made my way towards the door. Opening up, I was face to face with a boy who looked to be the same age as me. He had dark brown messy hair and green eyes. For a second I thought that it was Hungary, but I knew it wasn't.

"Um hi, can I help you?" I asked looking at him carefully.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds then finally answered me. "Yeah, is Elizabeta here?" He asked.

"Yes. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" He glanced over at me then smirked. After that he walked past me. "Hey! You didn't answer my question. I know you heard me. Stop ignoring me!" I could hear him snort as he tried not to laugh.

"That's it!" I took off my boot and chucked it at him, hitting him straight in the head. I could hear a yelp coming from him and he turned around to face me in disbelief.

"Did you just throw your shoe at me?"

"Yes, are you gonna keep ignoring me?" We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until we were brought back to reality when Hungary came in.

"Erik, you're here! I'm so glad you came," Hungary hugged this so called Erik boy. "Oh, and I see you've met Jace. Jace this is my brother, Erik." I looked over to Erik who nodded at me. The look he had in his eyes, though. It was as if someone just told him someone close had died.

"Nice to meet you, Erik." I spoke softly.

Hungary then proceeded to talk with Erik and I went into the living room with the other.

"Excuse me, Jace!" I looked over at Liechtenstein and she continued. "Can I braid your hair?" I smiled and nodded then sat on the floor. They had been watching _Beauty and the Beast_ and I watched as my hair was being braided. It wasn't long until I realized my mind was wandering back to what Jodie said and the pained look in Erik's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can I just hug Liechtenstein for being so cute!? Anyway this was another fun chapter to write since I got to write dreams again. Those are so much fun to write. Anywho, the next few chapters are gonna have some time changes and a new idea I came up with while I was writing this. Just a fair warning. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time.**

**P.S. If I have any grammar mistakes please feel free to tell me. Cause I'm an idiot and I don't notice these things until its too late. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another update. I've been working on and off this chapter. I've been getting ideas for other fanfictions. Anyway, this is a bit of a time skip, and a warning for the next chapter, it will be a major time skip.**

**Here's a little background on the setting. Right now the setting is about mid-August time frame of 2012. Since that's when I started and it also makes sense with a timeline I made for reference for this story. This also makes it a bit difficult for me since I have to recollect my memory from 2012.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my own characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

_Jace_

It's been a couple of days since the sleepover, and it's been quiet since I came back. Germany began teaching me some German, and he was surprised at how fast I was learning it. To tell the truth, so was I. Jodie seemed quite excited when I was learning it, as well.

Instead of the pain in the ass she usually is, ever since the dream at the sleepover she's been more…trusting. Don't get me wrong, she still has those moments that I wish she was real so I could punch her. But she doesn't do that as much, anymore.

I've been texting Katrina a lot, and today I may finally go Skype with her. I've just been waiting for the right moment, and it seems today I may get the chance. Prussia is out drinking with his friends, Germany is leaving in a couple of minutes to talk with his boss, and Italy is with his ass of a brother.

"Jace, I'm going to be heading out soon." Germany said from his office. I looked over to the open door, only to see him coming out of the room.

"So how long are you gonna be gone for?" I could tell he was still not use to me talking without any pauses. I know Katrina still doesn't believe me, when I texted her.

"I'll be gone for a couple of hours," he answered.

"And Prussia?"

"I'm not too sure." I nodded then looked at my phone to see what Katrina texted back. "If you need anything, just give me a call." Again I nodded and looked up at him. He just stared at me, contemplating on whether or not to leave me alone in the house. He shrugged then exited out the door.

"Auf wiedesehen!" I said before he closed the door. He echoed back, and then closed the door fully.

I was now left alone. My only company was his dogs; Blackie, a short-haired German shepherd, Berlitz, a Doberman, and Aster, a golden retriever. They were sleeping on the floor so I made my way up to my room and turned on my laptop. After it was fully on, I went to Skype and called Katrina.

"Hey. I'm so glad you called. I'm bored shitless!" Having a bored Katrina is worse than having a Serious Katrina. Which I would be getting pretty soon.

"Yeah I can tell. What time is it over there?" She had told me that she moved back to Australia about a week after I left, and I didn't have any time to figure out the time difference.

"My God you weren't lying! Oh, it's about 5:30 in the evening." She looked off to the clock. "Well 5:32 if you want to be exact." She gave me a cheeky smile but it faded as soon as she saw my face. "Alright what's wrong?"

"It's nothing bad! I'm just really curious." It wasn't a lie. Things just kept going through my head recently.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." She smirked. I stuck my tongue out and we both laughed. "So you wanna talk about it, mate?"

It took a while until I could finally speak. "Alright so you know how I was at a sleepover at Hungary's place, right." She nodded and I continued. "Well the subject with the capitals came up, but as soon as I asked about one of the capitals… It was like the conversation never happened."

"Let me guess. Berlin."

"YES! How'd you know?" It seems there was something about Germany's capital that was as if they didn't exist.

"Alright, let me be the one to shed some light into that subject. What I know about Berlin was that she was the strangest capital. Unlike the rest of us she grew up slower."

"What do you mean?" It made no sense. They were basically immortal as far as I could tell.

"All of us, countries and capitals, all age at some point in our life. Take for instance my brother, Australia. If normal people were to guess his age they would think he's in his twenties. But you and I both know that isn't his age.

"Well with Berlin, she always looked to be no older than twelve, while other looked to be in their higher teens. Even before she was always seen as a young child, when Prussia was still a nation and Germany was still who knows what.

"Rumors had later spread that during the Berlin wall there was two of them. East Berlin and West Berlin, East being with Prussia and West being with Germany. Now this is where it gets better. When the Berlin wall collapsed it was said that Berlin had changed from a twelve year old all the way back to a five year old. Now I'm not positive on that.

"Then in 1998," there was a pause then she continued, "Yeah almost a decade after the Berlin wall, she goes missing. What I've heard is that she wandered off from a world meeting, and then no one could find her." She finished talking and I asked another question.

"What was she doing at a world meeting?"

"Well, Germany didn't think she was ready to go to the capital meeting, which are always the same day as a world meeting, so he took her with him. The meeting just so happened to be held at America's place." She paused I wasn't sure whether to say something or wait. Luckily waiting was the right answer.

"I actually remember that day. Germany was frantic and bursted into the room filled with capitals. No one had ever seen him in that state. His usual slicked back hair was everywhere. I could have sworn that he was ready to cry. I mean he was a mess. And when he found out that she wasn't there, he ran out calling for her. The meeting was cancelled that day and everyone pitched in looking for her. I'm not even sure if he went back for the rest of the meeting that entire weekend."

"That's so sad. And the fact that she's still missing." I had grabbed that old doll and hugged it to my chest.

"Yeah. Some of the countries and capitals think she's a little older now. They've placed her between the ages of ten to fourteen. Seeing as how young she always looked. But hey, don't tell Germany I told you any of this information, alright." I nodded. "Good, I have to get going. I promised Melbourne that I would come for dinner tonight. I'll talk with you later, ok?" I couldn't tell the expression on her face but it was strange seeing her with that expression.

"Ok. See you later." With that she ended the call. Well that answered some of my questions. I was about to close my laptop when she had sent me a message.

'By the way, the room that you're probably in may be hers. Check around to see if you can find anything. See ya later.'

"She's gonna get me into trouble." I said as I looked at the doll. That's when it hit me. "The compartment!" I said to no one.

Shutting my laptop, I jumped of the bed and moved to the compartment. Opening up like I did before, I scanned the area and grabbed a book that caught my eye. I sifted through the pages not finding any interesting. Flipping to another page I began to read what it had said, only to fail miserable.

"Germany something, today. Prussia was mad. Their something is the reason something, something, something." I shut the book and put it back while closing he compartment. "This is going to be a pain."

"**Why don't you try his office?"**

My eyes widened. "I'm not that desperate!" I rubbed my eyes, but when I opened them, Jodie was sitting right in front of me, which resulted with me screaming. She covered her ears and the next thing I knew was the golden retriever was in the rom now.

"**Don't you want answers? It seems that there are more books in there than anything else." **She said.

"How… What?" She looked at me. Her dark eyes piercing my light ones and she gave a small smile. And just like that she vanished.

I didn't know what to do. There was no way I was going to Germany's office. I got up, left the room with Aster following me and went downstairs to watch whatever was on the television. But it wasn't too long until my mind wandered back to Berlin.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Leave a comment. I love reading your guy's comments. It's what keeps me motivated, because I go back and re-read them.<strong>


End file.
